


Hold On Forever

by theamazingkrypto



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Sharing Clothes, but ultimately they are innocent gaybies, gets a little steamy, like tooth-rotting fluff, they're like fifteen/sixteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingkrypto/pseuds/theamazingkrypto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Th-that's wrong."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Be-because..." Sakura ducks her head even further and hurries out the last part in a whisper. "Because y-<em>you're</em> the c-c-cutest."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Forever

Sakura _loves_ having her girlfriend over - she really does - but studying with her was a mistake.

Why?

"Sakieeeeee," Elise whines, draping herself over the pink-haired girl's back dramatically. "Pay attention to meee."

"We're supposed to be studying," Sakura murmurs, keeping her eyes trained on the text in front of her.

"That's what Leo and Takumi say before they go make out in Leo's room."

The mental picture makes Sakura cringe. "Ew. _Gross_."

The blonde laughs and nuzzles lightly at Sakura's shoulder blade. Her face begins to grow hot. "We could be making out, too, instead of _reading_ ," Elise says, and then Sakura's face is red. "You're cute."

Butterflies throw a impromptu party in Sakura's stomach. "G-get _off_ ," Sakura mumbles, tongue thick in her mouth. She reaches back with one hand to shove at her girlfriend's face, and the blonde rolls onto Sakura's bed again with a giggle, splayed out on her back.

Elise leans over to press a kiss against Sakura's burning cheek. "The _cutest_ ," she declares.

Sakura clears her throat. "That's, uh..." She tucks a lock of pink hair behind her ear; stares at her book; tries to gather her courage. "Th-that's wrong."

"Hmm?"

"Be-because..." Sakura ducks her head even further and hurries out the last part in a whisper. "Because y- _you're_ the c-c-cutest."

Elise absolutely _beams_ , and the butterflies invite a few more trillion guests to the party. The blonde leans over again to peck Sakura's lips. She grabs one of her hands. "How about we're _both_ the cutest?" Elise counters. "Does that work for you?"

Elise's hand is so, so, so very warm in Sakura's. She licks her lips. "Y-yeah. That - Yeah." She feels like she'll _explode_ if she doesn't avert her gaze. "C-can we go back to studying?"

The blonde hums in consideration. She manually unfolds Sakura's hand, brings it up to her face, and presses a little lingering kiss to the inside of Sakura's wrist.

Yep. _Definitely_ going to explode.

"Sure!" Elise chirps, and releases Sakura's hand. She reaches over the pink-haired girl to snatch up her own biology textbook. She wiggles on her back and hums happily, seemingly ready to settle down and read.

Sakura swears she can still feel the heat of Elise's lips on her wrist. She gulps. Her hands shake slightly as she turns to the next page.

The next half hour or so goes surprisingly...calmly. They read in silence. Elise is a constant warmth at her side; only getting up to give Sakura her hoodie when the pink-haired girl gets chilly. (Should've worn a longer skirt, probably.) The scent of citrus surrounding her makes Sakura's chest squeeze, a little. It's...nice.

She turns the last page of the chapter. It's the only one they have to read for the assignment, but if Sakura reads ahead she could-

"KISS ATTACK!" is the only warning she gets before she's knocked onto her back and - yes - attacked with kisses.

Elise holds her mouth to Sakura's for a moment before moving onto new territory. Her lips move to Sakura's nose to her forehead to her eyelids to her cheeks to her her nose again to her temples and to her cheeks again. Elise mouths lightly at Sakura's jaw - nibbles only meant to tickle, not to mark. She shakes with laughter, trying to push her girlfriend off.

"N-no! Elise! St - hahaha - stop b-being so - pffhaha - a-annoying! It's not - hahahahaha - funNY!" The last part comes out a squeal as Elise's teeth tickle over her neck. Sakura's laughing and she's close to crying and she can't breathe but she finds that she doesn't _entirely_ want to push the blonde away.

Then Elise's fingers find her sides, and all bets are off. The pink-haired girl wiggles her hand out from under her back - where it had been stuck since the beginning of this kiss attack - and brings it up to shove at Elise's shoulder.

Elise's hand snatches up Sakura's wrist and pins it above her hand. She pulls her neck out from Sakura's neck - fingers still flitting across her sides - laughing herself.

"Not so fast, Lady Sakura," she teases, and then her breath catches, and Sakura also suddenly has a dry throat because she's just realized how they're positioned. Elise is straddling Sakura's hips. With Sakura's legs pinned down, her right hand captured, and her left still stuck underneath her back, Sakura is _completely_ at her girlfriend's mercy.

They just...stare at each other, for several slow, silent moments.

Something warm pools in Sakura's belly (not quite butterflies; something weird, something stronger) and her hips jerk up into Elise's without her permission.

The abrupt movement snaps Elise out of whatever spell she'd been under. She jerks her hands back, flattening them on the bed; close to enough touch but not quite. "I'm so, so sorry," Elise says, eyes wide. "I wasn't trying - I was just-"

Suddenly, Elise ducks her head, but from her position under her Sakura can still see her blushing face. The blonde's fingers come up to fiddle with the lapel's of Sakura's hoodie. "You're pretty," Elise blurts.

Sakura averts her gaze, too; face on fire. "I-I guess..."

"No." Elise cups her cheek - seemingly regaining her confidence - and gently guides her to look the blonde in the eye again. "You're _really_ pretty."

It's the exact same thing, except for the extra "really" thrown in there, but the intensity with which Elise said it makes Sakura's heart pound.

"O-okay," she breathes, mouth dry. "You're really pretty, too."

"I-" Elise's voice cracks, a little, and she looks away again. She swallows audibly. Meets Sakura's gaze again, but her next words (if you could even call them that) are rushed out in an unintelligible mumble.

"Umm," Sakura says. The awkward warmth in her belly persists, along with the rapid beating of her heart. "Could you say that louder? I didn't h-hear you."

"I, uh, said..." Elise's fingers tug at Sakura's jacket. "I said that I... I love you."

"Oh," she says, and all her breath seems to leave her with that barely-a-word. Her eyes widen. Her heart _stops_.

She thinks of all the blushing, the tightness in her chest, the butterflies, the sudden lack of air that all happens whenever she's around Elise. Even today, with that new swirling warmth low in her gut...She's never tried to put a label on her feelings, but it...it feels like it could be described as _love_.

The word just _clicks_ in her mind, and the feeling swells in her chest, threatening to break her apart at the seems if she doesn't let it out, and - "I-I love you, too."

Elise perks up immediately; goofy grin sliding onto her face. "Yeah?"

Sakura presses her lips together. She grabs Elise's hand and intertwines their fingers. She places them on Elise's chest; feels the steady, strong yet slightly elevated _ba-bump_ of Elise's heart. "Yeah," she whispers, staring at their hands. She clears her throat. "Y-yeah. I love you."


End file.
